


The Sun Ascendant

by Burning_Nightingale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Developing Relationship, Loyalty, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentyn recruits Gerris for his mission to find the Dragon Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Ascendant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> First of all, I'm sorry if this wasn't quite what you were looking for. I tried _so many times_ to make something after Quent's death work, but it just wasn't happening. I was wondering about this missing scene as I was reading the book, so I guess this is my attempt at it. 
> 
> Secondly, apologies if any of the details are off slightly. I perused the Wiki and read a bit of ADWD for characterization purposes, but I haven't read the series in a while and some details may seem slightly off. 
> 
> Happy exchange!

With a soft splash, a fish leapt up out of the small clear pond to snatch a fly from the air. It plopped back into the water a second later, its prize caught, and disappeared under the lily pads.

Quentyn watched it absently. His mind was far away, caught up in the enormity of the conversation he had had with his father. It had only been a day ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

_I need you to perform a great, dangerous task for me_ , Doran Martell had said. He had shown him the marriage contract, explained the significance. _Prince Viserys is dead, but his sister is not, and she is the mother of_ dragons _. She is a true Targaryen, more than Viserys ever was. It is she that we need_.

A quest to the other side of the world, to bring back a queen and _dragons_ , of all things. And then war with the Lannisters, and the restoration of the Targaryen royal line.

Quentyn could not help but admire his father’s ambition. _They mock him, call him cowardly and too cautious, but he is a man who can play the long game. He has patience._ It seemed to him that he understood his father now more than he ever had before. His uncle Oberyn wore his desire for vengeance on his sleeve, angry and hot as the Dornish sun, but his father nursed a grievance just as deep. And he was planning to do much more than simply kill one man, or a few, to avenge his sister’s murder. He was going to upset and destroy all that the Lannisters had built as punishment for their crimes.

Quentyn was nervous, that was true, but he was also honoured. His father considered him worthy of this task, had entrusted it to him, and there was no way that he could fail. He would bring back the dragon queen and her dragons, and they would take the Seven Kingdoms together.

Footsteps made him glance behind. Gerris had appeared in the archway that led to the small garden, and was now advancing across the paving stones toward him. “You wanted to talk,” he said, his expression concerned. “I am under the impression that this will be a serious discussion.”

Quentyn smiled. Gerris had always been able to read more than what was put on a page, especially where Quentyn was concerned. “You’re right, of course.”

“So, what is it? Don’t tell me you’ve fallen out with someone. I’ll never believe it.” Gerris glanced around at the empty garden. “Though, I can’t imagine what serious matter you’d have to discuss with me alone. Where’s Cletus?”

“Still on his way from Yronwood,” Quentyn said. “He and his cousin were to go with Lord Yronwood to the Boneway, but I have asked them to attend me here.”

“To what purpose?” Gerris asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. Gerris was quick, Quentyn knew; he’d probably already surmised that the reason for their meeting and the summoning of the Yronwoods was the same.

Quentyn considered his friend for a moment. Ever since they’d met at Yronwood they had been friends; and for some time now they had, on and off, been more. Gerris was his closest friend, perhaps only rivalled by Cletus. His father had asked him to choose men he would trust to journey into the Seven Hells and back with him, and Quentyn had no doubt that were a hellmouth to open there in front of them, and he propose to delve inside, Gerris would be right behind him.

Not that he _would_ , should such a thing ever occur. Nor _would_ such a thing occur; it was only fanciful imagining. Still, the principle held true.

“I would have thought you yourself would be in the Boneway,” Gerris said after a moment when Quentyn didn’t speak.

“I have been given a far more important task,” Quentyn said in a conspiratorial tone.

“Not diplomacy, surely? Your father is a wise man; he must know that the Lannisters-”

“Uncle Oberyn has gone to King’s Landing, to give the Lannisters a taste of Dornish diplomacy,” Quentyn said, “The quest to which we are tasked will ensure Dornish _supremacy_.”

Gerris raised his eyebrows. “A lofty goal. Do explain.”

Quentyn did. He didn’t think Gerris’ eyebrows could rise any higher, by the end of it. When he had finished speaking, his friend let out a low whistle. “Well,” he said softly, “it doesn’t get much more treasonous than that. Those underestimating your father will have to think twice if he can pull off this scheme.”

“Do you resent the treason?” Quentyn asked, slightly surprised. “Last I looked you had no love for the Lannisters.”

“My love is for the Martells alone,” Gerris said, looking Quentyn straight in the eye, which made the Prince flush slightly and look away. He continued after a moment; “I never experienced Targaryen rule, but they cannot be worse than the Lannisters, I think.”

“Nor more incompetent than King Robert,” Quentyn said.  

“That is true.” Gerris looked away, in an easterly direction. “Do you think the dragon queen will honour the contract?”

“We are offering her the support of all Dorne to accomplish her goal. Surely, once she declares herself here and we stand behind her, others who have been betrayed and savaged by Lannister rule will rally to her cause.”

“Others?” Gerris shook his head. “There are few others left.”

“The Starks were beloved by all in the North, and Robb Stark was shamefully betrayed and murdered by Lord Frey. Everyone knows Tywin Lannister was behind that, and there are many who hate him for it. The _North_ hates him for it. Given a leader with power like Daenerys, the power of _dragons_ , it will embolden them to rise up. And,” he said before Gerris could protest, “the Riverlands have been scoured by this war. There may not be many allies left there, but those who are still alive will surely come.”

“And the Vale? The ironmen?” Quentyn couldn’t quite tell what Gerris thought of his reasoning; his tone was somewhere between scornful and interested.

“The Vale have nominally declared for the Lannisters, but there has been no proof of their loyalty. When faced with three dragons? Many will switch sides. More will be compelled into doing so. And the ironmen answer to nothing but power. They will be resistant, but they will support us eventually.”

Gerris was silent for a long time, looking contemplatively into the fishpond. “Well, your father believes it will work,” he said after a long pause. “And I have sworn my loyalty to the House of Martell, through thick and thin. Should your House rise or fall, my own fate will be tied to it.”

The words touched Quentyn; he knew Gerris was loyal to him, but never had the words been spoken so plainly or sincerely. “Thank you, Gerris. You know I…I could not even contemplate doing such great deeds without you by my side.”

Gerris looked at him sharply. “That is why you have told me this? You mean for me to accompany you on this voyage?”

“Will you not go?” Quentyn asked.

“Of course I will!” Gerris exclaimed. Then, quieter, he said, “Though, I am not accounted among the greatest of knights-”

“I do not need the greatest of knights. I need loyalty. Your own words just moments ago have set in stone what I have always known was between us, and it is for that reason I am asking you to come, Gerris.”

Gerris nodded slowly. “I understand.” Then he smiled a little. “And Cletus and Archibald coming from Yronwood is no coincidence.”

Quentyn nodded. “I need loyal men. They are among my closest friends.”

“Indeed. There are no others I would more gladly serve alongside.” Gerris took a long, deep breath. “Well then. I will pledge my sword and all else to you, Quentyn, and I swear to do all I can to see your quest fulfilled.”

Quentyn laid a hand on his arm. “Thank you, my friend.”

“To share in your adventures and to be beside you in your struggles is all I could ask,” Gerris said quietly.

They stood together in the garden, the light dying as the sun set behind the high walls of Sunspear. “You…your loyalty is very precious to me, Gerris,” Quentyn said hesitantly, “As…as are you.”

Gerris grinned. “I know. And I know you’ve never been one for declarations, so thank you.”

Quentyn smiled back. They had always been close, but now he felt they had reached an understanding of how deep their feelings went. They lingered a while in the warm, secluded garden, simply enjoying the last of the heat and each other’s presence, before Quentyn knew they had to move on.

“Once Cletus and Archibald are here, we will set off across the Narrow Sea in short order,” Quentyn said, standing up and brushing himself off. It was almost completely dark now. “It will be a long voyage, Gerris. If there are things you must see to, it must be done quickly.”

“Indeed.” Gerris stood as well. “I have a few affairs to set in order, I suppose.”

Before he could turn away, Quentyn said quietly, “But would you stay? Tonight?”

Gerris smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “Of course I will, my Prince.”

 

 


End file.
